Jim Bonacci
James Anthony Bonacci '''(born September 27, 1979 aged 32, better known as '''Jim Bonacci)' '''is the creator of Total Jerkface, Divine Intervention, Happy Wheels, the Abandoned Fighting Game and Flash movies ''Beautiful Day and Where's My Bike?. Jim lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York, and you can contact him by his email address, which is totaljerkface@gmail.com, but he is unlikely to reply. You can also contact him at http://facebook.com/happy.wheels", and you can visit his YouTube channel "ImAngryMan". He is the current owner and creator of http://totaljerkface.com/ and works with Jason Schymick and Caroline Pham along with some moderators on the game. You can visit Jim's Myspace account here, although Jim will rarely, if ever, update it. Developing Flash in early 2002, he made a crudely animated movie on Newgrounds called Oh Beautiful Day and then another one in 2003 titled Where's My Bike?. Later in 2003, he started learning actionscript, and made a flash game called "Divine Intervention" The game was his first major success in the world of Flash games and has about 6 million views on Newgrounds alone. A couple of years later (around 2006) he opened his site, totaljerkface.com (not the one as we know today). The website was built in Flash, and included a very limited amount of unappealing features. He included a Flash application that allowed users to ask him questions, which he publically later answered. He also added an interactive head there (different than the one on the site today), which would say something in a computerized voice if you put your cursor over it, much like the ones we know today. Work on Happy Wheels A year later he started working on Happy Wheels. Jim Bonacci was working at flash advertising with Jason Schymick when Jim quit his job to start fully focusing on his "new game." Jim said that he spent 4 years on making it, including rewriting the game in different programming languages. He and Jason went to Berlin, Germany (see his news post Germany Land) for a month in August 2011. He also went to Thailand by himself in May 2012. Trivia *During his German vacation, Jim stated he knew nothing about the German language. He stated: "I don't speak German. No, I do know the word "Hallo". Jason knows 4 more words than I do, and can also count to ten.", obviously stating that Jim had forgotten to study the German language. *Jim seems to enjoy eating potatoes. Whether this is due to a lack of money is unknown. *He also has a big brother, Joe, as stated in the credits under "Special No Thanks", who stated that he dislikes Happy Wheels, although we do not know why. *Jim enjoys watching MMA fights. *A quote from Jim regarding the level rules: "i don't mind sex levels with the characters. those are funny. i just don't want people drawing stupid pictures of porn with the new poly tool. if you want porn look at real porn." Interestingly, Jim does not use any capitalisation in the post from which this quote originated, suggesting that he wrote this rather quickly or even that it is an imposter of Jim. *Jim has a badge dedicated to himself on this Wiki, awarded for making 500 edits on articles. *Jim is the only staff member (including developers and moderators) with his exact birth date revealed. *Although the owner of Total Jerkface, he has not the first but the second profile in the history of the site. Ben Haynes, who helped on 2009's site architecture update, has the first. However, this was only used as a test profile. 3.png|Jim on some beaver thing. Jim.jpg|Jim Bonacci (left) Jim1.png|Jim and (possibly) a friend. Jim2.png|Jim at a party. tjflogo.png|the logo of jims website (total jerkface) jims head.png|his four interactive heads on total jerkface.com Jims old heads.png|6 of Jim's old interactive heads, The one to know now only has 4. Category:Game Development Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Users Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Flash Movies Created by Jim Bonacci Category:Happy Wheels Category:Divine Intervention Category:Level Editor Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Template documentation pages Category:Moderators Category:Well Known Users Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Segway Guy Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:Effective Shopper Category:Moped Couple Category:Lawnmower Man Category:Explorer Guy Category:Santa Claus Category:Pogostick Man